Just One Hour (CHANBAEK)
by Byun Jaehyunee
Summary: [HIATUS]"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mencintai mu bahkan disisa hidupku, tapi apabila Tuhan mengijinkannya aku hanya akan meminta waktu meski hanya satu jam saja untuk bisa mencintai mu dengan sepenuh hatiku – Baekhyun" CHANBAEK/ HUNBAEK/ HUNHAN/ GS
1. Chapter 1

**ByunJaehyunee**

Present

 **Just** **One Hour**

" _Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mencintai mu bahkan disisa hidupku, tapi apabila Tuhan mengijinkannya aku hanya akan meminta waktu meski hanya satu jam saja untuk bisa mencintai mu dengan sepenuh hatiku – Baekhyun"_

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Lallice Park

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Jisoo

And others

Genre : Drama, Romance, Family

Rate : T

Warning ! This is Genderswitch

If You Don't Like Please Don't Read

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

 **PROLOG**

Aku seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan poni, hidung kecil, bibir merah alami yang tipis dengan sepasang mata bulat yang seperti kelereng dan memiliki postur tubuh yang sedikit mungil. Besok umurku genap 20 tahun. Aku hanya tinggal seorang diri di Seoul, ayahku seorang Arsitek ternama yang mengharuskan ia untuk sering pergi keluar Negeri untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mungkin karena ayahku seorang Arsitek, ada darah seni Ayah yang mengalir dalam diriku yang menyebabkan aku memilih mengambil Jurusan Digital & Art Design untuk program studiku. Aku berkuliah di Kyung Hee University dan ini adalah tahun ketiga aku kuliah disini.

"Allicee..." aku berbalik dan menemukan sahabat baikku Kim Jisoo.

Baiklah mari perkenalkan diriku. Namaku Lallice Park, atau kalian bisa memanggilku Allice. Aku putri tunggal dari seorang Arsitek tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak mengenal ayahku. Ia seorang Arsitek mapan, pria terkaya nomer 3 di Korea Selatan, sudah bukan hal yang asing bila melihatnya manjadi cover sebuah majalah atau bintang iklan. Selain Arsitek ayah pun memiliki hobby lain yaitu investasi dibidang Real Estate dan Restaurant. Aku sendiri heran mengapa ayah menyebutnya sebagai hobby dan hal yang paling penting dari semua ini adalah ia seorang lajang, pria single dengan sejuta pesona meski sudah memiliki putri berusia 20 tahun tapi ia tetap terlihat tampan. Tidak heran banyak wanita yang ingin menjadi istrinya.

"Haii Zee.." sapaku seperti biasa.

"Allice, besok adalah hari ulang tahun mu bukan ? Kali ini alasan apalagi yang akan kau buat agar Daddy mu itu tidak merayakannya dengan mewah ? Aku heran mengapa kau tidak suka dengan pesta Allice ?"

"hahaha.. aku kira kau akan melupakan hari itu Zee. Emhhh~~ mari kita lihat, mungkin aku akan pergi kerumah Halmeoni di Bucheon seperti tahun lalu. Kau tau sendiri Zee, aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian"

"Wooooow! Nona cantik aku tidak mungkin melupakan hari spesial sahabatku. Ayolah Allice, kau sudah dewasa okee. Apa salahnya hanya menghargai sedikit saja hasil jerih payah Daddy mu itu. Diusia mu yang segini bahkan kau tidak pernah minum Soju. Aku heran masih ada gadis seperti mu Allice"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Zee. Yaa aku hanya benar – benar tidak suka keramaian. Kau tau bahkan teman dekat ku pun hanya beberapa orang saja. Jadi aku fikir itu cukup hanya dengan pesta sederhana. Lagi pula sebenarnya _aku benci hari ulang tahun ku sendiri_ Zee" Allice hanya bisa tertunduk lesu bila membicarakan hal yang menyangkut hari ulang tahunnya.

"Please jangan pasang wajah sendu itu. Oke aku mengerti, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin kau terlepas dari _bayang – bayang itu_. Ini sudah 20 tahun berlalu Allice, aku yakin Daddy mu sudah merelakannya. Ini bukan salah mu Allice, berhentilah merasa bersalah"

"Kau tau Zee, seperti tahun – tahun yang lalu. Hari ini pun _ritual_ ayah masih terjadi. Apa itu yang kau bilang sudah merelakan Zee ? Kau tidak akan tau rasanya ketika melihat ayah yang kau kenal sangat bersemangat, ayah yang kau lihat selalu tersenyum akan berubah 180 derajat ketika satu hari sebelum ulang tahun mu berlangsung. Yaa meski pun ia masih tersenyum dan hangat seperti biasa tapi sorot matanya kosong. Aku selalu merasa bersalah bila melihat itu Zee"

"Maafkan aku Allice, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan mu sungguh aku hanya ingin melihat mu bahagia dan dapat tertawa lepas di hari ulang tahun mu meski hanya sekali. Maafkan aku Allice hiks"

Dan seperti tahun – tahun sebelumnya kedua sahabat itu akan saling memeluk dan menangis bersama apabila sudah membahas hal yang paling sensitif untuk Allice. Persahabatan mereka dimulai sejak JHS wajar mereka terlihat sangat dekat, bahkan Jisoo tidak segan memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Daddy.  
Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, menangis bersama dibawah pohon dekat taman belakang kampus. Di antara mereka berdua Allice lah orang pertama mengurai pelukan mereka.

"hahaha Zee lihat wajah jelekmu itu, aku sampai takut melihatnya hihihi~ terima kasih selalu ada untukku Zee. Kau tau jika seperti ini kita terlihat seperti sepasang anak kembar, yaa kan eonnie ?"

"Yak! Kau yang lebih tua dariku meski hanya beberapa bulan, tapi tetap saja kau lebih tua Allice, seharusnya aku yang memanggilmu begitu Huuuh~ aku sayang padamu Allice. Itulah mengapa aku tidak ingin melihat mu terus seperti ini. Hmm yaa Allice apa wajahku benar – benar buruk ? Setelah ini aku akan bertemu Jaehyun. Aku tidak ingin terlihat buruk" rengeknya manja.

"Aigoo~~ lihatlah adik kecilku ini, sudah dewasa rupanya emmm ? Siapa tadi kau bilang ? Jaehyun ? Woaa sepertinya dia ada dibelakang mu saat ini" Allice terkekeh saat mengatakannya.

"Apaaa ?! Mana manaaa ? " dan Zee hanya bisa melihat Allice yang sedang terkekeh dan berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Yak! Aishhhh kau mengerjaiku. ALLLIICEEEEEEEE~~"

"Hahaha~~ Anneyoung Zee sampai bertemu dikelas"

* * *

"Aku pulanggggggg~"

Hanya kesunyian yang menyambutku. Apa yang aku harapkan ? Ini bahkan baru jam 5 sore, ayah pasti masih dikantor dan akan pulang larut seperti biasa. Kami hanya punya waktu Weekend saja untuk bertemu dan berkumpul bersama, tidak seperti dulu ayah selalu menemaniku. Yaa aku akui, mungkin ayah berfikir aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk ditinggal dirumah sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tidak sendiri, ada Mrs. Jung yang selalu menemaniku dan mengurus rumah. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang pergi ke pasar, mengingat besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, ahh yaa _hari ulang tahun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam ketika aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu utama, ku lirik sebentar melalui ekor mata ku dan ternyata itu ayah, ia masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Meski dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat gurat kelelahan diwajahnya, namun ia tetap tersenyum ketika kami bertatap mata.

"Haii honey, apa yang kau lakukan hm ? Mengapa belum tidur ?" Ayah mencium keningku dan mengusak rambutku lembut. Hmm~ aku sangat merindukannya.

"Tumben ayah sudah pulang ? Apakah dikantor tidak terlalu sibuk ? Apa ayah sudah makan malam ? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk ayah dan menghangatkan makan malam yang sudah Mrs. Jung buat tadi arrachi. Ayah tunggu disini dulu ne."

"Aigooo~ baiklah. Ayah memang sengaja pulang cepat agar bisa menemani putri ayah. Haha baiklah baiklah ayah akan istirahat dulu setelah itu kita makan malam bersama arraseo"

"Ayay kapteennnn~"

.

.

.

"Allice, besok adalah hari ulang tahun mu. Ayah sudah menghubungi Kim ahjussi untuk mempersiapkan acaranya disalah satu hotel kita. Apa kau setuju sayang ?"

"Nope ayah ~ aku lebih suka merayakannya secara sederhana. Aku ingin merayakannya di rumah Halmeoni saja ayah dan hanya mengundang beberapa temanku, ayah dapat mengundang beberapa kerabat ayah seperti tahun lalu. Aku tidak suka hingar bingar ayah"

"Tapi sayang, bahkan ulang tahun mu yang ke 17 kita hanya merayakannya dirumah ini ? Apa kau tidak ingin merayakannya sesekali ? Ini ulang tahun mu yang ke-20 sayang"

"Aku tidak peduli ! _bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merayakannya disaat hari itu adalah hari yang bertepatan dengan hal yang membuat mu selalu menutup diri Ayah._ Aku hanya ingin merayakannya seperti biasa ayah, aku hanya butuh Ayah, Halmeoni, Kim ahjussi, Zee dan Mrs. Jung _serta Mutiara mu itu Ayah._ Itu sudah cukup ayah. Aku selesai, bila ayah sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, simpan saja dimesin pencuci biar besok pagi aku yang membersihkannya. Goos night ayah, sarang"

"Yaa sayang baiklah bila itu keinginan mu, Good night honey, nado. _Lihatlah bahkan ia mewarisi segala sifat sederhana mu, dia sudah dewasa sekarang. Semua yang ada pada dirimu kini ada padanya apa kau bisa melihatnya ? Nan Bogoshippo Shine"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 malam ketika aku terbangun karena tenggorokan ku terasa kering. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku sepanjang koridor menuju dapur, dapat ku lihat lampu kamar ayah masih menyala. Hahhh _ritual_ itu lagi. Meski ragu tapi aku tetap melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar ayah, entah menghilang kemana haus yang tadi melanda tenggorokan ku. Aku membuka pintu kamar ayah perlahan karena aku takut mengganggu _kegiatan_ ayah.

Aku dapat melihat ayah, _My Super Daddy_ , ayah yang selalu kuat. Ayah yang selalu ada untukku, ayah yang selalu tersenyum, ayah yang sangat – sangat hebat kini hanya bisa merenung melihat keluar jendela disertai isak tangis yang memilukan. Inilah _ritual_ _yang aku maksud, inilah kenapa aku benci hari ulang tahunku, inilah mengapa aku tidak pantas merayakannya_. Aku dapat melihat sisi paling rapuh dalam hidup ayah, Ingin aku berlari untuk merengkuh ayah ke dalam pelukanku, aku pernah melakukannya sekali dan setelahnya aku menyesali itu. Karena setelah kejadian itu, ayah mendiamiku selama 1 bulan. Ayah tidak suka rang lain tau kelemahannya, meski itu adalah aku putrinya sendiri. Tapi bila kami membiarkan ayah dengan waktunya sendiri, esok pagi ayah akan kembali seperti semula, seakan iya tidak pernah serapuh ini. Aku tau selama ini aku hanya mengenal _sosok itu_ dari cerita Halmeoni, Mrs. Jung dan Kim Ahjussi saja, _sosok_ yang sekarang gambarnya sedang dipeluk ayah, _sosok_ yang menjadikan seorang Park Chanyeol semenyedihkan ini, _sosok_ yang bahkan belum sempat aku lihat wajahnya, _sosok_ yang sering ayah panggil _Shine, sosok cantik mendiang ibuku._ Ayah tidak mengijinkanku untuk melihat wajah ibu, tapi ayah janji akan menceritakan semua tentang ibu ketika aku sudah siap. Ayah selalu bilang bahwa, bila aku ingin melihat ibu, aku hanya perlu melihatnya didepan cermin. Ayah bilang wajah kami benar – benar mirip. Hanya sebatas itu yang aku tau tentang _sosok ibu,_ karena satu hal yang pasti cahaya kami, lentera hidup ayah telah padam ketika melahirkanku, yaa ibu meninggal ketika berjuang melahirkan aku.

 _Itulah alasan mengapa aku benci ulang tahunku, karena hari itu pula lah yang mengingatkan kami pada satu kenangan pahit, kami telah kehilangan cahaya kami, cahaya ayah. – Lallice Park._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Haii~~ Byunee datang dengan new story kkkkk \yangsatuberesinduluwoy/ okee maafkan, jujur cerita yang Twilight udah selesai tinggal edit dikit mungkin akhir minggu ini bisa update tapi gak janji yaaaa~~~ nah gimana buat prolognya ? Hmmm sekian dari aku

So, mind to review ?

thanksee~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**ByunJaehyunee**

Present

 **Just** **One Hour**

 _"_ _Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mencintai mu bahkan disisa hidupku, tapi apabila Tuhan mengijinkannya aku hanya akan meminta waktu meski hanya satu jam saja untuk bisa mencintai mu sepenuh hatiku – Baekhyun"_

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Lallice Park

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Jisoo

And others

Genre : Drama, Romance, Family

Rate : T

Warning ! This is Genderswitch

If You Don't Like Please Don't Read

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

 ** _Daddy's Promises_**

Ini hari minggu tepatnya tangga 07 Mei 2025, hari dimana aku merayakan hari ulang tahunku. Hari dimana aku dilahirkan, seharusnya aku bahagia _yaa seharusnya_. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa bahagia, ketika melihat ayahku yang tersenyum namun dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Aku tau, ayah tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi ini diluar kehendak kami semua. Meski begitu, aku tetap merasa bersalah apabila melihat ayah yang seperti ini dipestaku sendiri. Bicara soal pesta, akhirnya seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, pesta ulang tahunku lagi – lagi dirayakan di Bucheon. Sebenarnya kota ini adalah kota yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan tentang _ibuku_ , _ibu_ dilahirkan dikota kecil ini hingga saat ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir pun, ia ingin _beristirahat_ disini, dikota darimana dia berasal.

"saeng-il chughahamnida! saeng-il chughahamnida! Jigueseo ujueseo jeil saranghaneun Allice-ie, saeng-il chughahamnida!" Sorak surai orang – orang menyanyikan lagu untukku, namun seperti ayah, aku memiliki _ritual_ tersendiri, yakni _ritual_ dimana aku akan teringat peda kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu, awal dari titik balik hidupku.

 _Allice kecil sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-8, lagi – lagi ia tidak menemukan keberadaan eommanya. Ayahnya bilang bila ia sudah besar dan ia menjadi anak yang baik eommanya akan pulang. Allice kecil akan dengan sangat antusian ketika ulang tahunnya tiba, karena ayahnya bilang eommanya akan pulang kelak ketika ia sedang berulang tahun. Allice kecil tidak mengerti arti kata pulang yang Appanya maksud, sehingga ia hanya akan tersenyum cerah dan berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik agar ia bisa bertemy dengan eommanya._

 _"_ _Appa.. eomma eodiseo ?"_

 _"_ _Appa.. mengapa eomma tidak pernah pulang ?"_

 _"_ _Halmeoni, Allice janji tidak akan nakal lagi. Apa setelah itu eomma akan pulang Halmeoni ?"_

 _"_ _Appa, ini ulang tahunku yang ke-8 mengapa eomma belum juga pulang ? Apa eomma tersesat Appa ?"_

 _"_ _Appa hiks a-apa Allice melakukan kesalahan Appa ? Apa Allice belum menjadi anak yang baik Appa hiks hiks me-mengapa eomma belum juga pulang Appa ?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Chan, apa kau tidak kasihan melihat anak mu seperti ini ? Dia sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti Chan. Cepat atau lambat dia akan semakin dewasa, dan akan terus menurus menanyakan keberadaan ibunya Chan. Jangan memberikannya harapan yang tidak bisa kau kabulkan Chan. Eomma harap kau mau memikirkan saran eomma."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ne, eommnim akan aku fikirkan"_**

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Aigoo~~ anak manis tidak boleh menagis ne ? Hmmm, Appa sudah berjanji bila Allice menjadi anak yang baik eomma akan_ _ **pulang**_ _bukan ? Ayoo Appa ajak Allice bertemu eomma, tapi Allice harus janji untuk tidak nakal ketika bertemu eomma ne ?"_

 _"_ _Jjinja ? Yeaaay~~ Allice akan bertemu eomma. Hnggg~~ Allice janji tidak akan nakal Appa. Saranghae Appa"_

 _"_ _Hahaha~~ manisnya anak Appa. Ayo pakai jaketmu. Sekarang kita berangkat ne"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Appa, mengapa eomma tidak tinggal dengan kita saja Appa ?"_

 _"_ _Appa, apa rumah kita terlalu kecil untuk eomma Appa ?"_

 _"_ _Appa, mengapaaa lama sekali sih~~"_

 _Chanyeol hanya akan tersenyum ketika Allice kecil yang terus menerus berbicara sepanjang perjalan mereka menuju_ _ **rumah**_ _yang kini ditempati eomma nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Allice tunggu sebentar ne, Appa akan membeli bunga untuk eomma mu dulu"_

 _"_ _Ayayay Appa"_

 _"_ _Nahh~~ ini bunga kesukaan eomma mu Allice. Apa kau suka ?"_

 _"_ _Hngggg~~ bunganya cantik sekaliiii Appa. Bunga apa itu Appa ?"_

 _"_ _Ini bunga_ _ **Daisy Putih**_ _dan_ _ **Calla Lily**_ _sayang, ini benar – benar mencerminkan sosok eomma mu."_

 _"_ _Wuaaahhh~~ berarti eomma ku cantik sekali yaa Appa. Allice tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan eomma. Palli Appa palli~~~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Appa, mengapa kita pergi kesini Appa ? Apa kita tidak salah jalan Appa ?"_

 _"_ _Tidak sayang, ayo turun"_

 _Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan berjalan menyusuri sederet gundukan tanah dengan nisan, setelah cukup lama berjelan mereka akhirnya sampai disalah satu gundukan tanah tersebut._

 _Terbaring Dalam Damai_

 ** _Park Baekhyun_**

 ** _Bucheon, 06 Mei 1980_**

 ** _Seoul, 07 Mei 2005_**

 _"_ _Nah sayang, ayo beri salam pada eomma mu"_

 _"_ _e-eomma ? A-Appa hiksss.. Wae Appa hikss.. Wae.. WAEEEEEEE! Mengapa eomma seperti ini ? mengapa eomma malah meninggalkan Allice ? A-Appa.. Appa sedang bermain dengan Allice kan... iyakan Appa ? Hiksss"_

 _"_ _Maafkan Appa sayang, tapi benar ini eomma mu sayang. Maafkan Appa yang tidak memberitahu mu sedari dulu, tapi Appa belum siap untuk berkata pada mu, sayang. Maafkan Appa"_

 _"_ _APPA BERBOHONG! HIKS A-APPA HIKS BILANG EOMMA AKAN PULANG BILA ALLICE MENJADI ANAK YANG BAIK! HIKS APA SELAMA INI ALICE BELUM CUKUP BAIK HIKS JAWAB APPA!"_

 _"_ _Tidak sayang bukan seperti itu, eomma mu memang sudah_ _ **pulang**_ _sayang, sekarang ini adalah_ _ **rumahnya.**_ _Ia pulang ketika melahirkan mu sayang. Maafkan Appa sungguh, maafkan Appa sayang"_

 _"_ _Hiksss Appa, bahkan Allice belum sempat melihat wajahnya Appa. Bahkan Allice belum sempat memanggilnya dengan eomma, hikssss maafkan Allice eomma Appa. Mungkin bila Allice tidak ada, eomma masih akan disini bersama Appa"_

 _"_ _hey sayang, apa yang kau bicarakan hmm ? Kau adalah alasan Appa hidup sayang, eomma mu terlalu sayang padamu hingga ia merelakan hidupnya untukmu sayang. Apa kau menyesalinya ? Kau akan membuat eomma mu bersedih."_

 _"_ _Tidak Appa, hanya saja hikss hikss Allice ingin dihari ulang tahun Allice akan ada eomma seperti Zee, ketika kenaikan kelas eomma akan mengantarkan ku dihari pertama aku sekolah, atau ketika aku sakit akan ada eomma yang merawatku, aku ingin sekali memeluk eomma walau hanya sekali Appa. Hiksss apa Allice salah Appa ? Apa permintaanku terlalu berlebihan Appa ?"_

 _Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluk putri semata wayangnya dengan derai air mata di mata kedua pasang ayah – anak tersebut._

 _"_ _ **Lihatlah Baekhyun, aku sudah menepati janjiku bukan. Aku sudah membawanya kehadapan mu, dia anak kita Baek – Park Lallice – seperti keinginan mu dulu"**_

Dan sekelebat bayangan itu selalu berhasil meruntuhkan segala pertahanan yang selalu Allice bangun, terlebih ia masih selalu ingat bagimana sorot mata ayahnya yang sarat akan kerinduan menitap pusara dimana ibunya itu berbaring.

"Aigoo~ selamat ulang tahun cucuku yang manis, tidak ingin memeluk Halmeoni mu ini sayang ?"

"Halmeoni.. Hiks a-aku merindukan _eomma_ hiks hiks.. Apa disana _eomma_ merindukan ku juga ? _Eomma_ bahkan tidak mengijinkan aku untuk memanggilnya begitu. Lebih sakitnya lagi bahkan diusiaku yang ke-20 aku tidak tau bagaimana wajah eomma hiks"

"Hey sayang, eomma mu pasti sangat merindukan mu juga disana. Tapi kau harus percaya bahwa ia masih hidup di dalam hati kita. Maafkan eomma mu yaa sayang, yang tidak bisa menjaga mu dan memeluk mu seperti orang lain tapi kau harus percaya ia melihat mu dari atas sana. Jadi kau harus semangat dan jadilah cucu Halmeoni yang kuat, arraseo ?"

"N-ne halmeoni hikssss mafkan aku, aku hanya terbawa suasana. Halmeoni, dimana Appa ?"

"Temui Appa mu, dia sudah mencari mu dari tadi. Mungkin dia ingin memberikan mu hadiah sayang"

"Baiklah Halmeoni, aku pergi ne. Nikmati pestanya~~~"

 _Bahkan tingkahnya sama seperti mu, Baekhyun – Byun Heechul_

Aku berjalan memasuki rumah yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku, karena pesta sedang dirayakan di taman depan rumah, maka aku memasuki rumah untuk menemui ayah. Aku melihat ayah sedang memunggungi ku, menatap keluar jendela seperti hal yang selalu ayah lakukan setiap malam, sebelum ia beranjak untuk tidur.

"Appa..." Kataku lirih, dapat ku lihat punggung ayah sedikit tersentak. Aku sadar ayah kaget dengan panggilanku barusan, karena jika boleh jujur, kata itu seolah menjadi kata keramat dimana aku tidak akan pernah menyebutnya lagi setelah kejadian 12 tahun lalu itu, dan mengganti nama panggilanku dari _Appa_ menjadi _Ayah_.

"Haii, _sweety_. Menikmati pesta mu sayang ? Kemari kau belum memeluk ayah."

"Ayahhh~ hikss maafkan aku ayah. Maafkan aku jika karena aku ayah kehilangan eomma. Sungguh ayah, Jjeongmal... Jjeongmal mianhae Appa.. hiksss"

"Saayang~~ apa yang kau katakan hmmm ? Ayah tidak suka kau berbicara begitu, ini bukan salah mu sayang, kau hidup ayah sekarang. Maafkan ayah, ayah bukan tidak merelakan eomma mu sayang, tapi ini sebagai bentuk hukuman bagi ayah sendiri karena selama eomma mu hidup, ayah belum bisa membuatnya bahagia sayang. Sudahlah jangan menagis, ini hari ulang tahunmu sayanggg"

"Hiksss ta-tapi Appa..."

"hey sudahlah sayang, Ayah sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mu sayang. Berhentilah menjadi gadis cengeng"

"Aaaaa~~ ayah aku tidak cengeng"

"Hahaaha~ yaa katakan itu pada seseorang yang sedang merajuk sekarang"

"Ayaaaaaahhhhh~~~"

Akhirnya kami berdua berjalan menuju kelantai 2 rumah Halmeoni, diujung sana ada kamar yang selalu terkunci dan kata Halmeoni itu adalah kamar eomma ku dulu, sewaktu ia masih gadis belia dan menjadi kamar ayah bersama eomma sewaktu mereka sudah menikah. Kami terus berjalan, ku fikir ayah akan membawa ku ke kamarnya namun ternyata dugaan ku salah, kami terus berjalan dan sampai di depan pintu bercat biru langit yang sangat indah itu. Jantung ku seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya, apakah ayah mengijinkan aku masuk ? Apa yang ayah siapkan di dalam ? Apa ini tentang _janji_ ayah ?

 _Ceklek_

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan ku dan menarik antensi ku untuk melihat ke arah ayahku yang saat ini sedang tersenyum ke arahku, aku meliriknya bergantian antara kamar dan ayah. Aku mencoba melangkahkan kaki ku memasuki kamar itu, seiring dengan langkah kaki ku yang kian memasuki kamar itu jantungku semakin berdebar dengan sangat cepat.

"Ini kamar eomma mu sayang, hmmm~~ masih sama seperti terakhir kali ayah lihat, sepertinya halmeoni mu merawatnya dengan baik bukan ?" meski terkekeh, tapi aku dapat melihat ada setetes air mata yang turun dari pipi ayah.

"A-ayah. Mana dimana foto eomma ?"

"Kita bisa melihatnya disana sayang, tunggu sebentar ayah akan menyalakan lampunya dulu" ternayata didalam kamar itu masih terdapat pintu lain, aku yakin mungkin itu adalah walk in closet milik eomma dulu.

"Nah sayang ayo masuk"

Setelahnya aku bahkan tidak dapat merasakan tanganku yang kini mulai dingin dan kebas, keringat mulai membasahi pelipisku. Ku cengkram ujung baju yang ku kenakan dengan kuat, ketika ayah membuka pintunya aku hanya bisa diam mematung bahkan untuk berbicara pun rasanya aku tak bisa, suaraku tercekat dan air mata mulai berlomba – lomba keluar dari kedua mataku, dari ujung mataku sendiri dapat aku lihat ayah pun melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Jadi Inikah Janjimu itu Appa ?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thanksee buat yang udah sempetin baca dan review~ see you soon**

 **so mind to review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ByunJaehyunee**

Present

 **Just** **One Hour**

 _Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mencintai mu bahkan disisa hidupku, tapi apabila Tuhan mengijinkannya aku hanya akan meminta waktu meski hanya satu jam saja untuk bisa mencintai mu sepenuh hatiku – Baekhyun"_

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Lallice Park

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kim Jisoo

And others

Genre : Drama, Romance, Family

Rate : T

Warning ! This is Genderswitch

If You Don't Like Please Don't Read

Happy Reading

 _ **Secret R**_ _ **oom**_

Ini adalah hari selasa, aku telah kembali ke Seoul karena akan ada ujian hari rabu besok. Setelah hari perayaan ulang tahun ku minggu kemarin, aku dapat melihat ayah menjadi lebih baik, entahlah tapi aku dapat melihat ia dapat tersenyum lebih lepas dari yang sering ia lakukan, seperti beban yang selama ini berada dipundaknya telah terangkat, aku beranggapan bahwa itu semua terjadi ketika kemarin ayah telah memperlihatkan _kamar itu_ kepadaku.

 _Setelah ayah menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, terlihatlah dengan jelas apa yang berada didalam kamar itu. Ini sudah 20 tahun lamanya namun aku baru diperb_ _olehkan_ _untuk melihat ruangan seindah ini di rumah Halme_ _oni. Ruangan ini lebih besar dari kamar ayah, jadi bila disatukan dengan kamar tadi aku kira kamar ini adalah kamar terbesar yang ada di rumah ini, mungkin ini adalah kamar utama karena terdapat ruangan besar lain didalamnya. Ruangan ini berwarna perpaduan antara BabyBlue dan SoftPink untuk dindingnya dengan aksen bunga – bunga kecil cantik, disalah satu dinding terdapat jendela setinggi langit – langit yang memperlihatkan taman belakang_ _milik_ _Halmeoni yang cantik, didepan jendela itu terdapat sofa panjang berwarna putih gading untuk bersantai dan menikmati sore hari dari atas sini. Namun bukan itu poin pentingnya, di dalam ruangan yang sa_ _n_ _gat terawat ini terdapat Grand Piano cantik dengan warna senada dengan sofa tadi, sungguh cantik._

 _Disudut lain terdapat berbagai piala dan ada banyak foto disana, aku berjalan kesana untuk melihat foto siapa yang dipajang di dalam lemari kaca itu._

 _Ternyata disana terdapat banyak foto diriku, dari mulai aku bayi hingga ulang tahunku yang ke-19 kemarin. Aku jamin ini pekerjaan ayah, karena dirumah pun terdapat foto yang sama deng_ _a_ _n yang terpajang dilemari ini._

 _Mataku bergulir menyusuri rungan ini, dan berakhir pada meja disebelah barat. Yang menjadi fokus ku adalah foto tiga orang remaja 1 orang diantaranya dia sangat hafal bahwa itu ayahnya, namun tidak dengan yang_ _lain_ _nya. Ada seorang gadis cantik duduk diantara kedua pria tadi, menggunakan dress selutut berwarna putih, gadis itu berambut panjang, kulitnya putih dan memiliki senyum yang sangat manis, dia merasa familiar dengan senyum itu seperti senyum_ _ **Halmeoni nya**_ _, matanya terbebelalak ketika menyadari satu hal, apakah ini eommanya ? Tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh foto itu tepat diwajah sang gadis, air matanya kian menetes dan menghalangi pandangannya. Ia berbalik untuk menatap sang ayah, yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya seolah sedang menmbenarkan isi fikirannya._

 _Itu foto kami bertiga, itu ayah, teman ayah dan eomma mu. Kami bertiga sangatlah dekat, bahkan kami sudah mengganggap eomma mu sebagai adik kecil kami yang harus kami lindungi. Kami bersahabat mulai dari JHS hingga kami memasuki jenjang kuliah. Semua berjalan seperti biasa, sebenarnya ayah sudah menyimpan perasaan lebih dari sahabat kepada eomma mu sejak kami memasuki SHS, namun atas nama persahabatan yang kami jaga ayah memendam perasaan ayah." Aku dapat melihat ayah tertawa pahit saat melihat mengatakan itu._

 _Ayah ingat ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan eomma mu, waktu itu ayah baru memasuki JHS. Ayah hanya anak pindahan dari Seoul ke Bucheon karena Harabeoji mu harus menyelesaikan proyeknya disini. Hari itu ayah memasuki sekolah dengan langkah tertunduk, ayah tidak punya teman disini, bahkan banyak teman – teman sekelas ayah yang mengejek ayah. Tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan ayah, lalu s_ _u_ _atu hari ketika ayah sedang diolok – olok oleh siswa nakal di sekolah, datanglah seorang gadis cilik yang dengan berani berteriak dan mengatakan akan melaporkan mereka pada guru Kim dan gadis itu berkata_ _ **kau itu besar, masa kalah dengan aku yang kecil sih ? Sekali – kali kau harus melawan mereka agar mereka tidak lagi mengganggu mu.**_ _Ayah hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih padanya, namun diluar dugaan dia juga mengobati lutut ayah yang sempat terluka tadi karena di dorong oleh salah satu yang menggangu ayah tadi,_ _ **ini akan terasa sedikit sakit. Ahh yaa namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.**_ _Semenjak itu hubungan kami menjadi semakin dekat." Ada perasaan rindu yang tidak bisa aku gambarkan ketika melihat tatapan mata ayah, ayah seolah sedang kembali ke masa itu._

 _Apa ayah sempat mengatakan perasaan ayah kepada eomma ?" hanya senyuman yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaanku._

 _Dulu eomma mu sangat menyukai musik, ia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler paduan suara kerana dia sangat pandai beryanyi bahkan ia sering mengikuti kontes menyanyi, kau lihat itu semua piala yang dia menangkan selama mengikuti berbagai kontes bernyanyi. Dia bahkan sangat pandai memainkan piano. Itu piano yang ayah berikan sebagai kado pernikahan kami. Ayah masih ingat bagaimana senyuman seindah mentari tersemat diwajah cantiknya."_

 _Ayah, apa masih banyak foto eomma yang ayah atau Halmeoni simpan ?"_

 _Tentu saja sayang, ahh ayah akan perlihatkan sesuatu." Tanpa komando aku berjalan mengikuti ayah ke sudut rungan yang paling ujung, disana ada sebagian dinding yang ditutupi oleh kain putih. Ketika ayah membuka dinding itu, aku dapat melihat dinding itu terdapat berbagai foto seorang gadis cantik, dengan berbagai pose dan ditengah antara kumpulan foto itu terdapat foto besar yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang manusia yang sedang tersenyum, itu adalah ayah dan eommaku._

 _Hiksss.. a-apa itu aku ayah ? Aku yang sedang barada di perut eomma hikss ? Eomma sangat cantik dengan yukata itu ayah"_

 _Yaa sayang, kau masih berada di dalam perut eomma mu. Ini foto liburan kami ketika engkau berusia 8 bulan. Saat itu eomma mu menginginkan berjalan – jalan_ _ke_ _Jepang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang pertama."_

 _hikss a-apakah sebelum eomma pergi, eomma sempat melihatku ayah ?"_

 _Tentu sayang, bahkan ia yang memberikan nama untukmu sayang. Dia sangat bahagia ketika menerima mu ke dalam gendongannya. Kau menangis sangat kencang ketika tiba – tiba eomma mu tidak sadarkan diri setelah operasi berlangsung."_

 _Hikss hiksss a-aku sangat ingin melihatnya ayah. Hiks ba-bahkan aku sangat ingin memeluknya." Dapat aku rasakan ayah memeluk ku erat, mengusap punggungku hingga tangisku sedikit reda._

 _Ayah mungkin bias mengabulkannya walau hanya sedikit sayang, ayo ikut ayah."_

 _Aku mengikuti kearah yang di tuju oleh ayah, ayah menuju sebelah selatan disana aku dapat melihat, kemungkinan sebuah lemari yang di tutup oleh kain putih._

 _Sayang, apa kau akan memaafkan ayah setelah ini ? berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi anak ayah yang manis."_

 _Aku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan ayah perlihatkan kepadak. Aku bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk menjawab ayah. Jadi sebagai jawabannya aku hanya mengangguk dan memeluk erat ayah._

 _Baiklah sayang dan maaf…"_

 _Setelah mengucapkan itu ayah segera menarik kain penutup dari benda itu, setelahnya terlihatlah lemari kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat sosok cantik eommaku yang masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti difoto tadi._

 _Air mata pun tidak dapat aku bendung lagi, aku dapat melihat disana seseorang terbujur kaku meski dengan senyum yang indah. Aku berjalan mendekati lemari kaca itu aku seperti melihat gambaran diriku dalam wujud yang berbeda. Ayah benar, kami sangat mirrip namun yang membedakan adalah aku mewarisi cukup bayak gen ayah, rambut hitam tebal, mata kelereng dan jangan lupakan tinggi badanku yang hampir menyamai ayah, berbanding terbalik dengan eomma yang memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat mungil. Tapi selain perbedaan itu semua kami benar – benar mirip. Aku hanya bias terisak di depan lemari kaca ini, aku merasakan dadaku yang semakin sesak ketik melihat visualisasi di depan mataku ini._

 _Waktu kian berlalu hanya isak tangisku yang menjadi backsound di dalam ruangan ini, aku dapat merasakan seseorag memeluk ku dan mengusap punggungku._

 _Ini patung lilin mendiang eomma mu sayang, ayah dan Halameoni mu setuju membuat kamar ini menjadi museum kecil untuk eomma mu sayang, sebenarnya ini permintaan Halmeoni mu untuk mu, dia bilang meski eomma mu sudah pergi kau masih bisa mengenalnya walau hanya dari sini."_

 _Maafkan ayah baru mempertemukan kalian, ini permintan eomma mu sayang. Ia hanya ingin kau menjadi anak yang kuat. Sebenarnya bukan keinginnya untuk meninggalkan kita sayang. Maafkan eomma mu yaa sayang. Ia bahkan sempat menitipkan sesuatu untuk mu sesaat sebelum ia kembali tidak sadarkan diri dan pergi meninggalkan kita."_

Aku akan berakhir dengan menangis tanpa suara setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Hadiah yang ayah maksud adalah sebuah diary yang aku yakin itu milik eomma yang sedang aku genggam sekarang. Ini sudah lewat 1 minggu dari ulang tahunku, tapi tak satu pun lembar yang aku baca dari diary ini. Aku belum siap untuk membaca diary itu.

Sejak hari itu ketika makan malam, ayah akan menceritakan semua tentang eomma seperti ada agenda lain yang termasuk kedalam list agenda makan malam kami. Ayah akan dengan senang hati menceritakan bagaimana eomma dulu, meski sebenarnya aku merasa ayah jahat karena tidak menceritakannya ketika aku kecil tapi sekarang aku mengerti, karena setelah dewasa aku lebih memahami segala sesuatunya. Ini semua yang terbaik untukku dan untuk ayah.

"Aliiceeeeee~" aku mendengar suara cempreng seseorang yang kini sedang berlari kearah ku.

"Haii Zee~"

"Allice, apa kau akan ikut acara kampus untuk liburan ke pulau Jeju minggu depan ?"

"Entahlah Zee, aku harus bertanya pada ayah. Karena rencana nya minggu depan aku akan pergi menjenguk eomma bersama ayah."

"Tapi tahun kemarin pun kau tidak ikut Allice, aku akan sendiri lagi kali ini bila kau tak ikut Allice~~ kau tau bahkan Kasper oppa akan ikut kali ini."

"Hahahaha, apa hubungannya dengan aku bila Kasper akan ikut Zee, hmmm" dengan gemas aku cubit hidungnya dan tidak aku pedulikan pekikan cemprengnya itu.

"Aigoo~~ terus saja menyangkal Allice. Aku tahu kau menyukai Kasper oppa yaa kan Allice ? Haha tidak usah berbohong begitu! Dan berhenti mencubit hidungku Allice ini sakit kau tahu."

"Heii! Kesimpulan darimana itu hah ?! bahkan kami tidak saling kenal, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukainya ? Aishhhh! Jangan menyebar gosip Zee sayang."

"Hohoho~ katakan itu pada seseorang yang diam – diam sering datang ke ruang latihan dance hanya untuk melihat Kasper oppa berlatih dance."

 _Shit! Bagaimana Zee bisa mengetahui itu. Ahh aku lupa, sekarang aku sedang berurusan dengan Kim Jisoo si biang gosip kampus."_ Aku hanya berusaha menetralkan raut wajahku. "Yaa kau benar Zee, tapi aku hanya kagum melihat dance Kasper oke tidak lebih. Dan darimana kau tahu aku sering melihatnya berlatih ? Aku tau dia sepupu mu tapi apa kau mulai manjadi seorang penguntit untuk sepupu mu senidiri Kim Jisoo ?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang penguntit Lallice Park ? Yang benar saja. Aku tahu karena pernah dengan tidak sengaja melihat mu diam – diam pergi ke arah ruang latihan. Untuk apa kau pergi kesana ? Dan pertanyaanku pun terjawab ketika tak lama Taemin oppa pun pergi ke arah ruang latihan. Karena dimana ada Taemin oppa disitu pasti ada KASPER oppa~ HAHAHAHA." Dia tertawa dengan kerasnya, tidak kenal tempat bahkan sekarang kami sedang berada di tengah – tengah kantin dasar _Kim Jisoo sialan!._ Aku hanya khawatir orang yang sedang kami bicarakan tiba – tiba datang dan mendengar teriakan Jisoo yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu.

" Jisoo-ssi, ada apa memanggil saya ?" _Shit suara ini! Apa kan aku bilang._ Allice sedang merencanakan cara membunuh Jisoo, sedangkan Jisoo denagn tidak menyadari aura kelam yang kini sedang menyelimuti sahabatnya itu malah berbalik dan melabai pada orang yang tadi bicara padanya. _Mati saja kau Kim Jisoo!_

"Ahh~~ Kasper oppa! Tidak ada apa – apa oppa. Ahh yaa oppa, apa study tour nanti oppa akan ikut ? Aku mendengar dari Taemin sunbae kalau oppa akan ikut. Apa itu benar oppa ?" _cih dia bahkan menekan kata Kasper ketika menyebutkannya. Akan aku balas kau nanti, lihat saja._

Allice hanya bisa duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dan sesekali menghisap jus strawberry nya atau akan mencoba mencuri pandang pada seseorang yang kini bergabung bersama mereka di meja kantin dan kabar buruknya orang itu malah memilih duduk disebelahnya, sekali lagi DI SEBELAHNYA! _Hell_ ia tidak ingin mati muda, berharap saja bahwa Kasper tidak akan mendengar detak jantungnya yang sekarang sedang berdetak dengan menggila seakan – akan iya bisa keluar dari tempatnya.

Hahaha~~ dasar dia itu. Sepertinya sih begitu Jisoo-ssi, ahh apakah tidak apa aku ikut duduk disini ? kebetulan kantin sedang penuh."

"Ahh~~ tidak tidak silahkan saja. Lagi pula kami hanya berdua saja iya kan Allice ?"

"Uhuk... Uhukk _sial_. Ahh yaa tidak apa Kasper-ssi."

"Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel – embel _ssi_ kita adalah s.e.p.u.p.u yaa meskipun sepupu jauh sih, bukan begitu oppa ?"

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah Jisoo dan terima kasih untuk tempat duduknya. Ahh yaa perkenalkan aku Kim Tae Woo atau kau bisa memanggilku Kasper seperti yang lain. Senang bertemu dengan mu Allice-Ssi.

"Aa-aah yaa senang juga bertemu dengan mu Kasper-ssi." Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat mengenal Kasper namun aku akan sangat malu bila harus mengakuinya, jadi ini adalah awal perkenalan resmi kami. Awal yang bagus bukan, _yaa semoga saja._

Aku pulang saat jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam karena ada kelas tambahan untuk kelas Design ku, ketika sampai dirumah aku dapat melihat mobil ayah sudah terparkir dengan apik di depan rumah. Tumben sekali ayah sudah pulang padahal biasanya ia akan pulang setidaknya ketika jarum jam menunjukan angka 9.

"Aku pulangggggggg~ ayah tumben sudah pulang ? Ini bahkan baru jam 7." Aku dapat melihat ayah sedang duduk diruang keluarga, aku duduk disampingnya dan mencium pipinya.

"Heiii sayang, apakah ayah tidak boleh bersantai sebentar saja ? Lagi pula ayah sudah menyelesaikan beberapa proyek ayah, untuk satu bulan ke depan ayah akan cuti dulu dan fokus untuk pembangunan hotel kita di Jeju. Minggu depan ayah akan berangkat ke Jeju untuk satu bulan, mungkin kita bisa memajukan hari untuk menjenguk eomma mu sayang. Ayah sudah menelpon Halmeoni mu agar menemani mu disini selama ayah tidak ada. Apa tidak apa sayang ?"

"Sebenarnya kampus ku pun akan mengadakan study tour ke Jeju minggu depan ayah, bila ayah mengijikan aku ingin pergi kesana karena tahun lalu aku tidak ikut ayah. Lagi pula Zee sudah merengek padaku agar aku bisa ikut dengannya kali ini."

"Hmmm~ baiklah. Ayah bisa sekalian mengawasi mu ketika disana. Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Jeju sayang ? Selepas membersihkan diri dan makan malam bantu ayah untuk mengepack beberapa pakaian yang harus ayah bawa, arraseo ?"

"Sepertinya hanya beberapa hari saja ayah, mungkin 3 – 4hari saja ayah. Ayayay kapten~ apa bibi Jung tidak ada ayah ? Mengapa sepi sekali ?"

"Bibi Jung sedang berbelanja dengan Kim ahjussi untuk beberapa keperluan ayah nanti, kau bisa menghubunginya bila membutuhkan sesuatu untuk berangkat ke Jeju nanti."

"Ahh~ baiklah ayah. Aku akan membersihkan diriku dulu setelah itu kita akan makan bersama."

Sekitar 30 menit aku membersihkan diri dan merasa lebih segar setelah berendam dengan air hangat menggunakan aroma favoritku, rasanya lebih rileks setelah berjam – jam berkutat dengan design – design gaun serta baju – baju musim dingin.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutku, aku bergegas mengambil ponsel untuk menelpon bibi Jung soal keperluan ku untuk minggu depan dan menghubungi Jisoo untuk memberitahu nya bahwa aku bisa ikut di tour kampus itu kali ini, namun niatnya terhenti ketika iya sudah membuka kode yang berada di ponsel nya. Ia mendapatkan pesan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal, dengan penasaran ia buka pesan itu dan pesan itu hanya berisi satu kata saja.

 **Fr** om **82207059991**

Allice-ssi ?

"Apa – apaan orang ini, bila sudah mengirimkan pesannya mengapa masih bertanya namaku aishh. Mengganggu saja." Allice memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pesan itu dan mengirim pesan kepada Jisoo bahwa ia akan ikut ke acara tour yang diadakan minggu depan, tanpa menunggu balasan ia segera bergegas turun karena ia khawatir ayah nya sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"Ayaaaah~ maaf membuat mu menunggu."

"Tidak apa sayang, setelah ini kita akan mengepack barang – barang ayah. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui kali ini sayang ?"

"Tidak ayah~ aku akan mulai membaca buku diary eomma jadi ayah tidak perlu menceritakan nya, aku yakin eomma sudah menulis semuanya disana."

"Haha, baiklah baiklah sayang. Ayah fikir kau sudah membaca nya dihari pertama ayah memberikannya padamu sayang."

"Aku hanya belum siap ayah. Tapi nanti aku juga akan tetap menanyakannya pada ayah, karena itu pasti berbeda dari yang eomma tulis dibukunya."

"Baiklah sayang, apapun untukmu."

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam tadi, kami beranjak ke kamar ayah. Aku jarang memasuki kamar ayah karna aku tidak punya kepentingan apapun disana. Setelah membantu ayah dengan barang – barangnya, aku kembali ke kamar ku untuk mengecek ponselku dan mataku terbelalak melihat notifikasi yang ada diponselku.

 **25 Messages**

 **31 Missed Call**

Semua itu kebanyakan berasal dari nama yang sama yaitu Kim Jisoo dan beberapa diantaranya berasal dari Bibi Jung dan dari nomor asing itu lagi. Aku memulai dengan membuka beberapa pesan Jisoo dan semuanya hampir sama yaitu mengatakan ia sangat bahagia mendengar aku bisa ikut dengannya dan memutuskan akan menginap sehari sebelum kami berangkat, namun pesan Jisoo yang terakhir sukses membuatku ingin menjatuhkan diriku delam sungai Han.

 **From : Kim Jisoo**

Hei! Nona manis sebenarnya sedang apa kau disana ? Aku bahkan sudah mengubungi mu sebanyak 30 kali tapi kau tidak kunjung menjawabnya. Apa kau sudah tidur ? Mengapa kau tidak membalas pesan Kasper oppa ? Sungguh kau benar – benar menyebalkan. Kau tau setelah dari kantin tadi Kaser oppa langsung menemuiku dan meminta nomer ponselmu, harusnya kau mentraktirku besok. Aku tidak mau tau kau harus membalas pesannya! HARUS.

 **To : Kim Jisoo**

Aishhh! Jinjja kenapa kau tidak meminta ijin dariku dulu eoh ? Kau sangat menyebalkan Zee, akan aku adukan kau pada Jaehyun mu itu! Hah lihat saja, aku tidak main – main kali ini.

 **From : Kim Jisoo**

Hah akhirnya kau datang juga Nona manis -_- darimana saja kau HAH ?! Silahkan saja, lagipula Jaehyun oppa sudah tau bahwa kau yang menyukai Kasper oppa bukan aku HAHA Allice demi tuhan apa salahnya mulai berteman dengannya, aku tidak mau tau kau harus membalasnya atau aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mu lagi. Jangan balas pesanku sebelum kau membalas pesan Kasper oppa!

"Ck anak itu selalu seenaknya saja." Aku mulai mencari nomor asing tadi karena aku yakin itu nomor yang dimaksud oleh Jisoo. Pesan itu terselip diantara puluhan pesan – pesan yang dikirim Jisoo untukku. Setelah aku menemukannya, aku masih ragu antara tetap membalasnya atau tidak, tapi mendengar ancaman Jisoo tadi mau tak mau aku tetap harus membalasnya, karena aku tau anak itu tidak pernah bermain – main dengan ancamannya.

 **From : 82207059991**

Allice-ssi ? Ahh maaf bila aku lancang, ini aku Kasper. Aku tadi meminta nomer ponsel mu pada Jisoo. Apakah kau punya waktu luang besok sepulang kita kuliah ?

Apa dia bilang ? Apa ini semacam ajakan kencan ? Aku bisa merasakan pipiku mulai memanas hingga keujung telingaku, aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan jeritanku karena aku yakin ayah akan mendengarnya. Aku sudah 20 tahun tapi aku seperti anak usia labil yang sedang jatuh cinta, arghhhh ini semua gara – gara Jisoo.

 **To : 82207059991**

Yaa Kasper-ssi tidak masalah. Hmmm~ sepertinya aku tidak punya jam tambahan untuk besok. Jadi mungkin kita bise bertemu, apa ada sesuatu yang salah Kasper-ssi ?

 **From : 82207059991**

Ahh tidak Allice-ssi, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku sedang membutuhkan bantuan mu. Terima kasih sebelumnya mau meluangkan waktu untukku Allice-ssi. Sampai bertemu besok di cafe dekat kampus kita Allice-ssi. Anneyoung.

 **To : 82207059991**

Ahh yaa, sampai bertemu besok Kasper-ssi. Anneyong.

Setelahnya aku menyimpan nomornya dengan nama "Kasper oppa" dan tersenyum sangat lebar hingga rasanya aku bisa merobek wajahku sendiri, pipiku pasti sudah semerah tomat busuk yang bibi Jung buang tadi pagi dan perutku penuh dengan jutaan kupu – kupu yang sedang berterbangan.

"KYAAAAA~ EOMMMA. AKU BAHAGIA SEKALIIIII~ TERIMA KASIH ZEE SAYANG."

Aku menjerit namun aku meredamnya dengan bantal karena aku masih cukup sadar untuk tidak dikira aku sudah menjadi gila dengan menjerit ditengah malam begini, aku selalu tidur dengan memeluk foto eomma dan aku yakin akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

 _Good Night Kim Tae Woo_

TBC

Anneyoung

Malam ini update bareng author - author kecehh

\- Lolipopsehun

\- Railash61

\- Ohlan94 (Wattpad)

\- Ceceshii

\- ChiakiBee

\- Hyurien92

\- Parkayoung

\- Blood Type B

Silahkan mampir buat baca list story mereka

 **p.s :** untuk beberapa pertanyaan sudah kejawab di chap ini. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca kk gomawo yang udah mau nyempetin baca dan review. See u next chap.

silahkan kotak review menunggu~ pay


End file.
